RAHEIN NA RAHEIN HUM
by abhirikafan
Summary: <html><head></head>A single moment changed their entire lives. A decision - right or wrong - who will decide that? Samay ne khela ek aisa khel ke zindegi khud jeena chod di...</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Krittika, I think I won't be available at your birthday, and I desperately want to write this story for your birthday, I don't know whether I will be able to complete the whole story before that special day or not - but i will surely try. Consider this story as your birthday gift dear from me. And others, please read this story, this one is my favourite one, so please have mercy while reviewing :)**_

The morning sun touched his face, he flinched, his lips curled a bit. He opened his eyes with great effort. He found a slender figure moving the curtains aside. He tried to make himself sit, she came and held him. She made him sit properly.

"kaise ho tum aaj?" She asked softly, as usual.

He avoided the question. He averted his gaze from hers. "Aaj date kya hai **sister**?" He asked rather casually looking outside the only window present at the room - or better to sat at the cell.

The sister looked at him with amusement. He never asked any question like this in such a long period.

"9th October my Son", she replied without shifting her gaze from his face. He closed his eyes And bit his lips.

yes, he was a fighter, a warrior, but it is much harder than fight in the battlefield, GOD only knows how much it is difficult for him to bear each day, to drag a whole day being alive! Alive! He sighed. He looked at his crippled legs on the bed...

that pair of legs which ran after so many of criminals without being tired a bit are now lying like some rotten sticks on the bed. He could not sense those ... He looked around. His cell is much neater than others, there were no equipments attached with his body, there was no monitor beeping beside him. No saline, no injection - he is all good!

yes he is. But is this crippled person really himself? Is this man actually bearing any resemblance with that so called daring and dashing senior inspector!

no, he could not do this to himself! He could not allow him to remember those days - those beautiful days of his life - so much alive - so much fuller.

he did not have any complaint against GOD. WHY should he? He had lived his life at his best, he got all of them - his family his friends... And he lost so less in comparison to his gain, isn't it?

He closed his eyes. There are faces came to his mind. Faces that he could never forget - or rather he could never want to forget.

many voices echoed into his ears, but it seemed to him coming from another life! Isn't it really another life altogether?

he opened his eyes with a jerk as soon as his mind pictured the bright smile he wanted to avoid. That million dollar smile he could die for once! Those beautiful curls, her soft touch... God he could even feel her touch now... He actually could not understand what he actually want - to forget or to hold the memory? The sense of her presence - so prominent yet so far away...

it has been months here in this home for physically challenged people. He did not even the least idea about what they thought about him! Is he dead to them? How are they? HOW IS SHE?

when the bullet touched his body he lost his hope of life, he was falling on the ground at that very moment he could only remember the last night that they spent together... He never wanted to spend the most important night of 'their' life in such manner - heaven knows he really did not! But love is intoxicating, isn't it? Passion overruled his logic that night. Each and every moment of that unearthly night is imprinted on his mind...

almost an year passed... Sometimes he questioned his mind - is he doing right? There are times of weakness too. But he knew he could not go back - he could not go back to them, they would accept him in spite of all his in capabilities, but in return what could he give to them, other than his crippled curse! Time is the best healer - people say so... In course of time they will learn to live their life without the name called ABHIJEET, surely they will. He could only hope. He turned his face a little bit to look at the bed side table - there was a locket kept there - he took that and hesitated - he thought for a while then opened it with trembling fingers with so much care - the locket opened - the both side contains two little photos - of two of his dearest persons - his brother and his Love - he touched the faces on the picture, and closed his eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

the night was about to fall over the place. She was wide awake on her bed. As the time was passing she was becoming more restless - yet another sleepless night... She placed her head on her hand and closed her eyes. That day - still seemed to her just like yesterday. She could easily feel each and every breadth of that night...

"yahan raat bohot jaldi hoti hai" she thought, " Mumbai ki tarrah aadhi raat ko bhi nahi jagte yeh sheher"...

MUMBAI - she sighed. That city still had her memory - that city surely did not forget her, her heart throbbed there once - her heart - their heart...

she remembered how she used to tell him that her heart beats with his! But she was wrong - she was proved wrong so brutally! Her heart did not stop beating even after him...

She whispered a single word " ABHIJEET". She uttered the word so gently, so carefully, as if she was handling the most delicate and precious thing in her hand. She closed her eyes. She wanted to feel the word so desperately. Is she really missing him? But how could she miss him while she she could feel his touch his breadth his presence around her every passing moment! She was about to leave the bed just when the bundle of white cloth placed beside her moved a little bit. She immediately turned towards it, and removed the cloth a little bit very carefully.

Thank God, she did not wake him up, he was still asleep. His tiny hands were peacefully kept beside his head. She bent a little bit more to take a closer look of his face - was she actually trying to find HIM in him?

the drop of tear was dangling from her eyelid, but a fine trace of smile was there on her lips. She wondered how this tiny creature squeezed out the last drop of love from her heart even today! Throughout these nine long months she never realised that a single moment could be able to flood her heart with so much love - affection - care... The moment that nurse handed her this little baby she remembered how her vision immedidiately became blurry! The very first moment she watched his face she saw her Abhi in her own hand! Who says God has no mercy - may GOD forgive them - God surely has mercy on us - he always has!

otherwise, after she received that deadly news, had she ever imagined that even she could smile again! But the Almighty made her smile again, live again...

he is only one month old, sometimes she wondered did he actually feel her? No, she was not mad, or insane! But she saw her staring at her just like he did! Whenever this baby stared at her like that - her heart skipped a beat! He got Abhijeet's eyes - she smiled looking at him. That was the cause she loved looking deep into his eyes for hours - but poor baby could not be awake long for her - he needs sleep!

while lost in her thoughts Tarika unknowingly was playing with his tiny fingers, they are so small, that sometimes she really wonder was he a real 'human being' altogather! She touched her little fluffy cheek softly with her one finger.

_kash tum dekh paate Abhi - yeh bilkul tum pe gaya hai, pata hai? He got your eyes - those deep brown ones!_

A drop of tear fell on his brow, the baby flinched a bit, he slightly opened his eyes only to see his mother in front of him. He peacefully closed his eyes again.

She took a deep breadth and held the little baby into her arms, she slowly moved towards her dressing table, she looked at her reflection so keenly, God only knows what she actually wanted to find in her reflection! She then quietly turned a little to face the picture placed there with the evergreen smile on his face. She turned her gaze from the baby's face to the face inside the photo frame, she touched the frame very very gently holding her breadth, then closed her eyes tightly - a drop of salty water escaped her eyelid...

**_A/N:  I know I was very late last time, so here is a quick update - these updates cannot be long as you can see that. I hope that you guys will like this chapter just like the previous one. I am not sure whether i am able to maintain the 'standard' i set in the previous chapter, but i can only assure you that i will try my best to pen down my thoughts as lively as i can._**

**_with love, _**

**_AbhRikaFan_**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a long and hectic day at work today. His eyes were closed, his mind was trying to compose itself. He never knew his family - may be that's why he never felt the pain of losing one's family. But now he knew it - he should be grateful that at least now he knew how does it feel when some one loses his/her family! Yes - he lost - he lost him. He left him alone with this never ending void in his life. He is living his life - of course he is! But is he really? Is breathing only can be named as LIVING? Sometimes he wanted to shout at him - shout at him so loudly - what was her fault? Just that she loved him? LOVED? his thought hindered - no, she loves him, and she will - for sure... As soon as this thought came into his mind, he did not know why, somehow he felt a soothe inside! But he had to start now, otherwise it will be too late. Without wasting any more time he moved towards the washroom.

He was now standing in front of the large mirror It seemed to him that his reflection from the mirror was mocking him! As if it was laughing at his helplessness – HA! You're the man who claims to be a strong person, but failed to save his own brother, his friend, his only relation! You claim to be intelligent, but failed to find his last trace – his body! You claim to be a good fellow, a trustworthy friend but failed to give her the promise of protection when she needed it!

**A Failure – You're nothing but a FAILURE –**

His reflection was shouting at him – it was laughing …

He splashed water to the mirror with rage! But it did not disappear. He bent down to the wash basin and started splashing water on his face as if he could wash the past with this cold splashes! Oh God! If he could only do so… How desperately he wanted to change that single day – if only he could go back to that day …

**Daya – tujhe jane ka koi zaroorat nahi, abhi Mumbai me senior koi nahi hai – tu yahan ka sambhal – agar zaroorat pade to main tujhe bula lunga –**

He wanted to curse himself for following his order – this order that day! Did he not know how dangerous the gang was! Did he not know he would never ask him to join him in such dangerous mission! Still why the hell he allowed himself to follow his words that day! If he was with him – it might not be like this today –

He came out from his trance, he took his mobile phone to see the time only – but his eyes fixed on the wallpaper – he is so much alive – still in this picture – he spread his hand to touch the picture but he stopped suddenly and kept back the phone into his pocket.

…

…

…

He almost reached his destination, this whole night drive did not tire him. He parked his car beside the small garden and opened the gate – he knocked and knocked at the old door – then it was opened – and there she was –

Daya: (passive tone) Good morning Tarika!

In reply she just smiled and moved aside to give him space to come in.

Daya sat on the couch and sighed.

Tarika: (low tone) Phir se poore raat drive kar ke aa gaye yahan – kitni baar keh chuki hun Daya – kyun karte ho aisa – main thik hun yahan –

Daya looked at her with full eyes.

Daya: I know Tarika – tum thik ho – par main yahan iss liye nahi ata hun ke mujhe fikar hai tumhari – balki main to iss liye ata hun, ke yahan aake mujhe aisa lagta hai jaise wo abhi bhi yahi kahi hai – mere aas paas.

Tarika lowered her head, then murmured – **Wo hai Daya – Main usse mehsus kar sakti hun –**

Daya: **Abhi** so raha hai?

Tarika shivered with the word Abhi – but she controlled herself. A fraction of second – a moment of pain – but after that her face brightened. She nodded a little bit.

Tarika: Tum baitho, main usse le kar ati hun –

She left, and he placed his head on the head rest.

_…_

_**Kyun jaa rahi ho Tarika?**_

_…_

_**Main nahi chahti ki Abhi ko lekar yahan ki log tara tarah ke baatein karein –**_

_…_

_**Kya keh rahi ho tum, haan? Tumhe pata bhi hai, yaha sab Abhijeet se kitna pyar karte hai!**_

_…_

_**Are you sure Daya – yeh jante huye bhi ki I am pregnant with his baby!**_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_**Agar aise hi jana tha – to phir mujhe kyun bataya! Chali jao na – **_

_…_

Daya jerked out from his thoughts and opened his eyes. She was standing near the door with little Abhimanyu –

She handed him the baby with teary smile. Daya stared at him – the small creature! As if someone poured icy water in his burning heart.

He was not sleeping any more. Those little browns of his eyes were fixed on his face, he moved his little hands – Daya gave him his finger – it was so tiny – he thought!

GOD! Did he really smile? Was it an actual one?

He was so shocked that he forgot to play with his little limbs! He looked at Tarika – she nodded. A tear slipped from his eyes…

…

…

…

There was silence between them, but that silence of pain and loss connected their hearts – though unspoken, they both knew that right at that moment their hearts wanted to rush to only one person…


	4. Chapter 4

It is a quiet afternoon – outside – yes! The time changes, the season changes – but only outside this small window – the room remains the same… Nothing can be changed within these four walls of this room – it will be the same one as it was when he first came here…

The word "Home" has now became confined to this small room. He never felt an urge to even go outside this room! Why would he? Will that change anything? Anything at all? He sighed – and took the writing pad was kept just beside his bed…

_Tarika,_

_Kitne din ho gaye – tumse mile bina – kabhi socha nahi tha ke kabhi tumhe bina dekhe itne din bhi bita sakti hun – par dekho – tumhe dekhe bina – tumhari awaz tak sune bina kaise ek saal tak guzar diya maine…_

_Main yeh to nahi kahunga ke tum mujhe bhul gayi – kyun ki meri Tarika o main janta hun – bohot achche se pehchanta hun usse – aur yeh bhi janta hun, ki uske dil me uska Abhi abhi bhi zinda hai –_

_Shayad issi liye main iss Abhijeet ko uss Abhi se milana nahi chahta – main bhi chahta hun – ke wo Abhi kahin zinda rahein – tumhare dil mein hi sahi – par wo zinda to hai… Pata hai Tarika, shayad sab ko yehi lagega ki maine iss liye khud ko tumhare paas nahi le paya – kyunki main tumhe taqleef mein nahi dekh sakta, par sach baat to yeh hai ki main bohot hi khudgarz hun – bohot – main sirf khud ke liye hi aaj iss quayad mein hun – main kaise apni aankho se uss tasveer ko tute huye dekhun Tarika – jo tasveer hum milke banaye the – kissi din…_

_Wo saare sapney jo hum saath milke dekhe they – usse bikharte huye nahi dekh sakta main – main tumhe ek khushaal zindeggi dena chaha – har waqt – har pal – shayad kabhi kaha nahi – yah phir kaha bhi – pata nahi – par yeh apahich zindegi se tumhe zindeggi bhar ke liye…_

His writing suddenly stopped with the sweet voices of many children! Yes – here is a children's ward too – when he first came here he was hurt to see that ward – God – they are only kids! How could they bear this life! But now he thinks that may be its better that they are here – at least here nobody will show them sympathy – nobody will look at them curiously – may be here they do not have a mother's care – or a father's shelter – but here only they can live normally without being conscious about their misfortune….

On the other hand, these children are the heart of this home. There lively voices at least bring the sign of life here.

His thought was interrupted with a sweet voice coming from the door –

"Uncle -"

A wheel chair and a sweet familiar face took his attention – generally kids avoid his cabin! They find him rather scary (sometimes fate plays strange with our lives! There was a day when he was the favourite COP of the kids) - but this little girl is an exception! Sometimes Abhijeet wonders why she is not scared of him – not the slightest!

Abhijeet: Neha – andar aao –

Neha came with her wheel chair and came near his bed.

Neha: Uncle – aap phir se likh rahe the?

Abhijeet just smiled and kept the pad aside.

Neha: Matlab aaj aap sad ho, hai na? (her smile vanished)

Abhijeet used to be shocked with her such kind of comments when she would come to him in those earlier days – but now these things became much normal to him! Yes – this girl has the unique ability to understand him – ignoring the huge age gap between them!

Abhijeet smiled and gently ruffled her hair. She placed her head on the side of his pillow.

Abhijeet: Neha – ab yaha kyun so rahi hai – bahar jaa rahe the na tum log –

Neha: (still in the same pose) jaa rahe the – par ab mera dost sad hai – to uske paas hi rehna hai –

Abhijeet: Aur bahar jo doston tumhara intezaar kar rahe unka kya?

Neha: (smirk) thoda aur intezaar kar lenge –

Abhijeet: (instantly) Nahi beta – zindegi mein agar ho sake to kabhi bhi kisiko aise intezaar mein mat rakhna – (almost inaudible) Bohot taqleef hoti hai – dil ko bohot zyada chot pahuchta hai… Bina kisi majboori ke kisi ko aisi saza kabhi mat dena – kabhi nahi …

Neha looked at him confusingly. May be she understood something – may be not…

But then she moved a little bit –

Neha: (low tone) to main chalun?

Abhijeet nodded as Yes.

She left quietly, and at the same time a drop of tear fell from his eyes… He looked outside to see the sky, a sigh got stuck into his throat...


	5. Chapter 5

Tarika was staring at her baby who was just beside her - looking at her face - she curiously touched his hand - he immediately clutched her one finger.

Tarika smiled a bit - her "Abhi" has learnt this new trick. Whenever someone gives him a hand he quickly clutches a finger and tried to put that into his mouth.

Tarika tried to remove her finger from his grip but he started crying...

"Kitna jiddi ho rahe ho tum", Tarika said in a frustrated tone, "ab to ek saal bhi nahi hua hai - aur abhi se itna jidd!"

With this the child might understand her scold or whatever, he started crying even harder. Tarika took him into her arms and started walking. But all in vein, the baby is not so easy to calm. he was screaming and crying at his top...

Tarika was continuously patting his back, "chup beta - chup ho jaa - aise nahi rote -"

but then suddenly after a few seconds he stopped. Tarika was extremely surprised. But as she saw her baby her eyes got moist. Tears started flowing down her cheeks without any bound...

Little Abhi was holding his father's photo frame in his tiny hands - he was looking at the face inside that frame.

She suddenly felt her all strength was simply flooded away with her tears...

A heart wrenching sob attacked her whole body... she wanted to hide her face immediately... God! she is tired - she is tired of bearing this pain inside - she wanted to cry - she wanted to cry her heart out!

She knelt down on the floor holding him tightly into her chest and for the first time during all these months - she cried - she sobbed and she let all her tears flow down boundlessly.

within her sob, a single word was muffling in it - "ABHI"...

her eyes were closed. Her mind was far far beyond this room...

_Woh bhi aise hi ek din tha - hai na Abhi? Aise hi ek thamsa hua pal... tab hum kitne nadaan the, hai na? main bhi kaise... uss din bhi to main ro rahi thi - pareshaan ho gayi thi main - ghar gayi thi chutti leke - phir pata chala ghar pe sab mere liye ladke dekh raha hai - main daudte huye wapas aa gayi thi - darr rahi thi - kahi tum kho na jao - phir ate hi pata chala ke tum agle hi din uss khatarnak mission ke liye nikal rahe ho - khud ko rok nahi payi main - chali gayi- tumhare paas - aur tum bhi kitni asani se mujhe sambhal liya - Pata hai Abhi, jab tum mere aansu pochte they, ek ajeeb sa sakoon milta tha mujhe - Tumhe yaad hai na, uss din tum kya kahe they? yehi kaha tha na tum, ke koi bhi mujhe tumse juda nahi kar sakta -_

_Uss ek raat mein maine tumhe poori tarah se mehsus kiya - aaj bhi aanke bandh karti hun tumhare woh saanse mehsus kar sakti hun main - jaise ki tum abhi aogey - aur mujhe yun hi apne bahon mein le kar kahogey, "aise ro mat Tarika -"_

_Agar aaj mere paas Abhi nahi hota to shayad wo pal bhi mere liye ek sapna ban ke hi reh jata! Par bhagwan ne uss ek lamha ko mere liye jeene ka sahara bana diya - dekho - Abhi - aaj humara wohi ek pyar bhara lamha kaise jee raha hai - khil raha hai -_

_Pata hai Abhi - he knows you - jab yeh rota hai na, mujh se bhi chup nahi hota! Par pata nahi kaise usse tum bohot pasand ho - wo tumhara photo dekhte hi aise chup ho jata hai! Ajeeb hai, nahi?_

_Acha Abhi, kya tum bhi agar kahi iss Abhi ko dekhogey, to pehchan logey na? Main bhi kaisi bachchon jaisi sawal poochti hun! tum thik hi kehte they, main buddhu hi hun! Yeh bhi koi baat hui! Tum kyun nahi pehchanoge - yeh to tumhara apna hai na, jitna ki mera - Abhi ke andar bhi to tum hi ho..._

_Abhi - Abhi - ab aa bhi jao na... aur nahi hota mujhse - ab rona hai mujhe jee bharke - tumhare kandhe pe sar rakhke jee bharke rona hai... Bas Abhi - ek baar aa jao - dekho ..._

She was lost in her thoughts - when a female voice called her from outside - "Didi -"

She wiped her face, and arranged her dress properly, she wanted to put the photo frame back in place, but he was still holding it tightly. So she moved to open the door - it was her maid -

Maid: Didi - baba jag gaya kya?

She moved her hands forward to take the baby, who gladly came to the familiar hands.

Tarika: Abhi ko sambhal ke rakhna, thik hai? aur ab tumhari beti kaisi hai? tabiyat to thik hai na?

Maid: Haan Didi - aap ka dawai se abhi bilkul thik hai -

Tarika smiled... It has been a long time she lost all the contacts with those cold dead bodies... It's now these people - who seek her attention, care, treatment... Somehow she felt free deep inside her heart! A blessing of a mother of the sick child touches her more now than those thrilling findings at the forensic lab! Yes, she has changed - she has changed a lot...

The Tarika she was a year ago has a very little resemblance with this Tarika - the mother of Abhimanyu...

She took her bag and bid the maid and the baby good bye for the moment...

There are many of them waiting for her outside - she moved forward with strong steps.


	6. Chapter 6

This morning Abhijeet was feeling more restless... It seems that he was somehow going to lose his patience... All these days he is continuously struggling with his inner urge to leave this place and go back to home - His Home - where his loved ones are waiting for him - his heart was dying inside for that shelter of love! But it was his conscience that stopped him, that told him that he could not go back - HE COULD NEVER RETURN - he has to move forward - rather he has to let THEM move forward... But somehow today he felt his heart his desperate to taking the control over his mind. God - he wished not!

The pain was clear on his face. His closed eyes were continuously showing him those glimpses of the dearest memory of him... He did not dare to open those eyes - lest he lost those pictures - let them be in front of his eyes...

"Uncle - aap s rahe ho?" a sweet voice broke the silence of that room.

He opened his eyes and to his utter surprise he felt that his dry eyes are not so dry anymore... He tried to smile at that innocent one.

She entered whirling her wheel chair - she was carrying something in her hand.

Abhijeet smiled and forwarded his hand to her, "Yeh kya hai beta?"

Neha: (excitedly) Uncle - wohi batane ke liye to ayi hun - pata hai - aaj subah subah hum log kahan gaye the? ek medical check up camp me - hum sab bachchon ko le gaye the sisters ne - phir na waha humein bohot maza aya -

Abhijeet: Acha? woh medical camps aap logo ko acha laga?

Neha: Nahi - camp to nahi - par wo jo doctoraunty thi na, woh b-o-h-o-t achchi thi - (spreading her hands) itniiiii achchi -

Abhijeet: Acha! Aap ko itni pasand ayi woh? Tab to unhone aap ko zaroor kuch diya hoga - hai na?

Neha nodded excitedly and handed him a well wrapped book.

Neha: Aur pata hai uncle, aunty ne chocolates bhi di - hum sab ko - sab ke liye gifts bhi layi thi - unhone mujhse pucha ke mujhe doll chahiye ya book - maine kaha ki book chahiye - mera ek dost hai - woh doll se nahi khelega mere saath, par main book le kar jaungi na, to woh mujhe zaroor kahani sunayenge - (a bit naughtily) hai na uncle?

Abhijeet: Hmmm - aaj kal kuch zyada samajhdar nahi ho rahi hai tu? Chal chup chap baith - sunata hun - aur haan - zyada bakbak mat karna, OK? warna no kahani -

Neha: Main kaha bakti hun? chaliye chaliye - jaldi start kijiye na uncle - mujhe sunni hai-

Abhijeet: (opening the wrap) Acha, yeh bata - tujhe to padna ata hai - to phir tu mere paas kyun books le kar ati hai? khud bhi to pad sakti hai -

Neha: Mujhe aap se sunna zyada pasand hai! Aap please shuru kijiye na uncle!

As soon as the book appeared in front of his eyes - his mind stirred. He was lost in that moment -

_It was her birthday - everybody left the party - and just before leaving he called her - "Tarika -"_

_She came hurriedly - "Kya baat hai Abhi?"_

_Abhijeet: Arre, maine to tumhe birthday gift dena hi bhul gaya -_

_Tarika: (confused) Kaha Abhi - diya tha na - shaam ko - woh flowers chocolates -_

_Abhijeet: (pulling her closer) Par woh Uss Special gift to nahi tha na - _

_Tarika: Main kuch samjhi nahi -_

_He handed her the gift box and signaled her to open that - he was keenly looking at her face - and as soon as she opened that wrap her eyes got moist - she did not try to hide her tears from him this time - she simply hugged him tightly with the "Heidi" in her hand..._

_It was years ago - once she told him how she used to enjoy the moments when her mother read her the story "Heidi" - she had a very little memory of her mom - as she lost her at a very early age - but the dearest memory of hers was that picture of reading this book to her! She never realised that even that one day's talk he could remember like this! As if she felt her mother as she touched the book - how could he read her so dearly! Is he angel - that God sent for her only! She wondered. Her flowing tears conveyed all her feelings to that man that day - he did not reply - did not make her stop - he just held her tightly as if to assure her his presence around her._

_He would never forget that priceless teary smile of hers... That smiling face of hers was engraved in his heart too deeply.._

His fingers were lightly touching the cover of the book - he could actually feel her with his touch...

He opened and started with his deepest tone -

"**From the old and pleasantly situated village of Mayenfeld, a footpath winds through green **

**and shady meadows to the foot of the mountains..**."And he continued...


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Few Months Later...**_

Abhijeet opened his eyes - no, he was not sleeping...

Sleep is not an easy thing for him - though he tries, he tries his best to sleep - to immerse himself into that world of deep sleep - because only then he could see those dreams - in his dreams only he could live his life...

but that was another story, lets not talk about that now. So, basically now he was waiting for his little friend Neha. In these days, Neha somehow became his habit. A part of his lonely life. He never realized actually when he started waiting for her those sweet non-sense! He looked at the nurse - who was very busy with the medicines kept over there.

Abhijeet hesitated a bit, then finally he asked, "Sister - woh Neha aaj ayi nahi subah se - woh -"

But he was cut by her, "Haan beta - Neha - woh bechari kal raat se tez bukhar se tadap rahi hai. medicines de di hai humne phir bhi - bukhar utra nahi abhi tak - abhi bhi zyada hosh nahi hai usse - bas aisi halat mein bhi sirf yehi keh rahi hai ke Doctor Aunty ko bula lo - woh ayegi - to main thik ho jaungi!"

Abhijeet: (shocked) Kya! Kal raat se uski yeh halat hai! Aur aap ne uss doctor ko khabar bheja hai?

Nurse: Haan beta - subah hum unko ane ke liye kaha hai - Pata nahi kaise, bas kuch hi dino mein Neha unse kaafi attach ho gayi -

Abhijeet: Hmmm - pata hai - jab bhi woh medical check up kara ke ati thi - humesha unki baarein mein baatein karti thi - Doctor Auunty ne yeh kaha - woh kaha -

Nurse: (sadly) Hmmm - bin maa baap ke bachchi - jahan bhi thoda sa pyar mil jaye...

Abhijeet: Sister, aap mujhe uski kamra tak le jayenge please?

Nurse: (shocked) Kya! Tum sach me jana chahte ho? Aaj tak tumne kabhi iss room se bahar nahi gaya!

Abhijeet: Jab bhi kisi ko meri zaroorat padi - main kabhi unke saath nahi de paya - par aaj agar Neha ke paas bhi nahi ja paye - to shayad iss baar main apne aap se bhi nazre na mila paunga!

Nurse: Thik hai, main abhi Wheel chair lati hun - (she left hurriedly)

* * *

><p>Abhijeet was sitting in his wheelchair just beside Neha's bed. The poor child was now unconscious with high fever. Abhijeet was looking at her face - even now her face seems to be so peaceful - he wondered. He was caressing her hair...<p>

"Aiye Madam - Idhar" - The voice of the nurse made him look at the door - expecting to see the doctor - Neha's doctor aunty!

But, his eyes stopped, as soon as the slender figure came near the door. His heart suddenly stopped beating. The world around him was melting into oblivion...

He could sense that the wall of control that he had built throughout these painful days - is being crushed...

_Tumhe dekhne se pehle pata hi nahi chala ki main sirf iss waqt ke liye itna besabr tha..._

But his thought suddenly was interrupted as he had to move his wheelchair towards the door so fast before she fell on the ground - senseless...

HE HELD HER TIGHT...

"SISTERRRRR -" He cried out, "pani layiye - jaldi -"

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Hour Later...<strong>_

_**Abhijeet's room:**_

Tarika was lying on the bed while Abhijeet was still on the wheel chair - just beside her. She wanted to make herself sit.

"Laitey raho - uthne ka zaroorat nahi -", He was softly holding her by her shoulder.

Her eyes were fixed to his. There was disbelief - shock - pain in her eyes...

"Ek saal Abhijeet!" She finally spoke.

Abhijeet: (lowered his gaze) Ek saal 3 mahiney 16 days...

Tear was flowing down her cheeks...

Tarika: Abhi -

Abhijeet: (giving her a straight look) Nahi raha main tumhara Abhi Tarika, kuch bhi nahi raha -

Tarika: (looked at his eyes meaningfully) Ghar chalo -

These two words suddenly pierced his heart... He could feel the immense pain hidden in these words... No, he cannot say NO to her -Not again! But how could he? How could he do this to her?

Tarika: Abhi - please, kuch der ke liye sochna bandh karo, ek baar ghar chalo, phir wapas ana chahte ho to, I promise, main tumhe rokungi nahi - (tear fell)

Abhijeet: Tarika -

Tarika closed her eyes... Finally!

Abhijeet: Tarika - main aisi halat mein Mumbai nahi ja sakta -

Tarika: (hurriedly) Nahi nahi - Mumbai nahi - hum bas paas mein rehte hai - car me 40 minutes mein pahuch jayenge -

Abhijeet: HUM? Kya t-t-tum sha-

Tarika: (strong) Meri shadi to ek saal 3 mahiney aur 16 days pehle hi ho chuki hai Abhi - Par ab hum Mumbai nahi rehte - hum yahan hai - HUM matlab - main aur mera beta!

Abhijeet shivered visibly.

Abhijeet: (unbelievably) Tarika -

Tarika nodded as yes, this time her tears are not off pain, her whole face was glowing with happiness... She hugged him.

He waited for a second - and then took her into his arms - and let his tears roll down from his cheek. Tarika was sobbing - like a little girl.

Abhijeet lightly patted her head...

Abhijeet: (teary) Kya naam hai uska? Aur woh - woh - kaisa -

Tarika: (still in hug) Abhimanyu - aur khud chalo - dekho -

Abhijeet suddenly felt an unavoidable urge to see his son - his blood!

He held tarika in front of him.

Abhijeet: Hum chalenge - lekin bas ek farz reh gaya Tarika - koi aur bhi hai - jisse mera zaroorat hai -

Tarika: Sirf tumhara nahi Abhi - usse bhi hum dono ki zaroorat hai - (stressing each word) Maa - Baap dono ki...

Abhijeet looked at her with shock!

Tarika: (holding his hands) Neha ko uski Maa ki pyar bhi to milna chahiye - hai na Abhi?

Abhijeet did not reply - just embraced her more tightly...

sometimes the silence speaks more than a thousand words...


	8. Chapter 8

It was only one year - but when they are finally in front of each other - it seems that there were ages of pain and agony - ages of sleeplessness - ages of distance!

They are in front of each other - still there are so many things unsaid between them...

Moments of silence passed by - their silence was filled with their tears ...

Finally Abhijeet moved a bit - his eyes were still fixed on hers - how long he had been longing to find his peace into them!

"Jane se pehle ek baar Neha se mil logi?" his voice was not yet recovered from the waves of emotion...

Tarika nodded silently - he smiled. Both of their faces were wet with tear - but no one really did not care to wipe them off!

* * *

><p>Neha was awake, she was feeling much better now... Suddenly her face glowed with joy as soon as she noticed her near the door!<p>

"Doctor Aunty -" she almost screamed with joy. Previously when Tarika was checking her she was not in her senses - so it was a pleasant surprise for her. Her joyful voice somehow brought tear into her eyes. She entered - quietly yet with a hearty smile on her face.

She came near her and bend a little to reach her - little Neha did not waste a second to flung her hands around her and hug her tightly. Tarika immediately took her into her arms while caressing her hair gently. As she hid her face into her hug, she did not notice at first another person near her doctor aunty - her most dear one!

The moment she noticed him she was so surprised that she forgot to express that - for the first time our little Neha was out of words!

Tarika: (very softly) Neha - aaj hum aap se kuch maangne aye hai -

Neha: Uncle - aap doctor aunty se miley? yehi to hai mera doctor aunty - jiski bare mein maine aapko kahi thi - aur doctor aunty - aap to mere dost se mil chuke ho!

Tarika and Abhijeet both smiled looking at each other!

Abhijeet cleared his throat - and looked straightly at Neha's face.

Abhijeet: (very deep tone) Neha - aap to mujhe dost mante ho, to kya aap iss dost ko tumhe beti manne ka haq doge?

Neha could not realize at first what he said! She looked confusingly at both of them, when Tarika nodded assuringly...

Tears were starting to form in her beautiful eyes - but Tarika's hand did not let them drop!

Neha looked at her surprisingly - Tarika did not say a single word and immediately took the kid into her lap and knelt down beside Abhijeet... Neha was too scared to believe her fate this time! Isn't it the sweetest and the dearest dream she ever saw! She wanted to say something - to confirm that she was well awake! But this time she did not need any... As there was already two persons who could easily feel her even before she could say anything! But how could she believe this happening to her! to HER! Who did not have a single one on this earth to love and care for!

Tarika: (teary)(kissing her on her forehead) Yeh sach hai Neha - tumhe ab yahan rehna bhi nahi hai - tum chalogey humare saath - APNE ghar - wahan hum honge - tumhara mummy papa - (this time she looked at Abhijeet who was also out of words) - aur pata hai, wahan tumhara ek chotasa bhai bhi hai - usse bhi to milna hai apni di se!

Neha was constantly looking at Tarika's face - finally she uttered that precious word - she wanted to utter at least once - since her early childhood days...

She finally could say only a single word - "Mamma -"

and she immediately broke into tears - her sobs were harder now - she was clutching Tarika more tightly! Its not a dream! Its true...

Both Tarika and Abhijeet were holding her - removing her tears...

Abhijeet: (to Tarika) Hum aaj hi yahan office mein baat kar lete hai - ab hum Neha ko ane saath le chalte hai - baki ka legal kaam hum baad mein kar lenge -

Tarika nodded smilingly and stood up with Neha in her arms...

* * *

><p>After a few hours -<p>

Inside a car...

Neha was on the front seat, as she was very tired of sickness - as well as the sudden excitement, she was asleep - a deep sleep - a very peaceful one. A sweet smile was present on her face - while AbhiRika were behind.

There was a silence - as some times it seems that too many words ultimately led to a silence like this. both of them were trying hard to break this awkward silence...

Abhijeet was looking at Tarika very keenly. He was actually trying to find out the Tarika he left behind - but that jolly girl somehow was lost ...

This Tarika is another name of Shelter - a shadow in the scorching heat...

There were so many things he wanted to ask - every minute detail - every moment of her life - of their lives that he missed...

A drop of tear fell on his hand. He found Tarika staring at him - her eyes were also full - he simply nodded as NO, Tarika smiled and wiped off the tear.

Abijeet finally spoke, "Tum yahan kaise -"

Tarika: (meaningfully) Main Mumbai to nahi reh sakti thi -

A guilt immediately spread on his face.

Tarika held his hand quickly, "nahi Abhi - main khud waha rehna nahi chahti thi - jis rishte ko main itni pure manti hun - jo rishta meri zindegi hai - uske barein mein logon ka sawalon ka samna karna mujhe manzoor nahi tha - to chali ayi..."

Abhijeet: CID -

Tarika: Chhor diya - par ab main bohot khush hun meri decision se -

Abhijeet: Kisi ne tumhe roka nahi?

Tarika: (smile) sab ko yehi pata hai, ke mujhe ek bohot achchi job mil gayi - issi liye - aur sab ko yeh bhi laga - shayad tumhare jane ke baad (teary) main CID chorna chahti hun - sab ko to yehi laga na Abhi ke tum -

Abhijeet pressed her hand - she moved closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder...

Abhijeet: To phir (stressing the word)KISI ko nahi pata ke tum yahan ho?

Tarika looked at him with full eyes, her eyes were beaming with smile...

Tarika: Jiske barein mein puch rahe ho, usse pata hai - sirf wohi to hai - jisne iss ek saal mein har lamha meri umeed ko zinda rakkha...

Abhijeet's heart skipped a bit - a face immediately came in front of his eyes... He forgot to wipe off his tear... moments passed...

Abhijeet finally spoke in a very low tone - "Kaisa hai woh?"

Tarika: (deep tone) Jaisa ho sakta hai... (a bit lighter tone) Pata hai - Abhi apne Chachu ko bohot achche se pehchanta hai!

Abhijeet smiled... The word "Abhi" was echoing into his ears... finally he is going to see his own child - his baby!


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: First of all a big SORRY who are still with me! I know I am too late – but kya karun, sach me time nahi milta – aur sach kahu, jo bhi thoda bahut time milti thi – yeh huge task complete karne ka mann nahi karta – ek ajeeb sa feel hota tha – jaise ki – exam close hai – bohot sare syllabus untouched hai (5 incomplete stories – you can compare it with HUGE SYLLABUS – nahi?) Yaar, sochna bhi to padta hai na! Warna aap logo ko pasand thodi ayega!**_

_**Chalo ho gaya meri bakbak khatam! Ab story pe dhyan dete hai –**_

He was completely lost in his thought – he did not understand – how much time he passed in that stat – was it only a few minutes, or hours? He was trying to control his own heartbeat actually – one single day – brought him into the bright light from the deep darkness he thought never ending! He is sitting now with Tarika – God! HIS Tarika! Did he ever imagined this even in his most daring dreams? Tarika! The girl he knew was the sweet beautiful girl – with whom he could enjoy his sweet little moments – his cute flirts – small fights on those petty issues! But this Tarika who is sitting beside him – how much did he know her? This girl – who has been raising her child (yes – he thought him as "her child" – how can he say him "mine" while he was completely unaware even of his existence! He cannot be so selfish!) without even knowing his presence! It is true that Abhijeet never give much importance to the thought "Log kya sochenge!" – for him it was always feelings that matters! But that does not mean that he had no idea how the society works! Even in this 21st century – in our so called "progressive" world it is tough for a woman to brought up her child without the presence of the "FATHER"! Yes – this is still the picture of our society – all those words "women liberty" "Feminism" "Gender Equility" end at the coffee table only! We can easily debate hard on those topics with the newspaper in hand but only after a moment we raise our eyebrows towards the single mother living in our neighbourhood! We did not even care to give the minimum respect and spare her poor character! We are the new age! The Progressive society people!

Abhijeet surely knows these! He could only be bow to this lady – who showed that courage to ignore all these social issues and stood straight against it – raising her own baby – keeping alive her LOVE! A drop of tear rolled down his cheeks. Suddenly he came into his senses with a soft, very familiar touch on his cheek.

"Abhi-" she called softly, "Abhi – hum ghar aa gaye -"

The word "ghar" made him shiver from the core!

_Humara GHAR Tarika! Sapna than a yeh humara – ki humara bhi ek ghar hoga – jahan hum apney duniya basayenge! Aaj tum kitni asani se yeh labz keh diya – "hamara Ghar" – aisa laga jaise ke yeh ghar mera apna hi hai – wohi sapno ka mahal! Aur hoga kyu nahi Tarika – tum to humare ussi sapno ko zinda rakha na – pal pal – apne ek ek saanso mein!_

Tarika: Abhi – tum yehi ruko – main bai ko bulati hun – pehle Neha ko sula dun andar, OK?

Abhijeet looked outside the widow – it was a really small house – but its simplicity made it look like heaven! There was a small garden in front of it – and white fence around it.

For a moment, Tarika's bunglow in Mumbai flashed in his mind!

Abhijeet: (self) Pyar ke liye aise hi sab kuch chhorna bina hichkichahat ke, aur phir bhi khush rehna – tum aurat hi kar sakte ho! (sigh) iss chota sa makam ko bhi kitni khubsoorti se "ghar" bana liya tumne!

Right at that moment his thought was interrupted with fragments of conversation -

"Baba so gaye kya?" – "Dekho bahar kaun aya hai!" "Tum wo bistar thoda saaf kar doge?"

_Woh so raha hai? Matlab, abhi – bas kuch hi seconds aur –_

His heart was racing like anything!

Tarika came out with a middle aged woman. Tarika took out the wheel chair and placed it beside the car. The curious gaze of the bai was not missed by him.

Tarika opened the gate of the car – Abhijeet tried to drag himself a bit towards the door! But it was damn too hard for him. Tarika held him immediately – their eyes met. The moment he found those deep black eyes – he felt as if someone placed a soft hand on his burning heart! In a moment – all his worry, all his thoughts, all his guilt simply flooded away with the rush of love that immediately attacked his mind. He controlled hard to not to hug her tightly in his arms!

Abhi suddenly realised that he was already on his wheel chair and Tarika is pushing it slowly and gently. The maid has already opened the small gate and there he was – finally entering their home! The door was left open – he entered – his heart was pounding.

Tarika moved the curtain aside – a small pile of clothes attarcted his attention on the bed. He looked at Tarika questioningly – Tarika nodded with a teary smile. They came near Him. Little Abhi was sleeping peacefully under the soft quilt. He was clutching something to his chest. Abhijeet was gazing at him without blinking – Fate took his childhood away from him! But he felt God gave him back his childhood in form of Abhi – Abhimanyu!

Abhijeet gently touched his cheek –

Tarika: (softly) Tum god me nahi logey apne bete ko?

Abhijeet looked at her with full eyes – Tarika took the baby in her arms and came to him! Abhijeet finally spread his hands out – world's most beautiful thing is now in his hands…

This time little Abhi moved a bit. Did he actually felt his father's touch? Abhijeet got a chance to look at the thing he was holding. And after watching it he could not control the flow of tears any more…

He looked at Tarika – Tarika could easily read the pain in his eyes…

Tarika: (teary) Jab bhi yeh rota hai na, bas tumhara photo lekar chup ho jata hai – pata nahi kaise!

At that moment the bell rang. Tarika stood up immediately – "Daya aa gaya hoga"

Abhijeet was still holding Abhimanyu! He looked at her shockingly.

Tarika nodded and continued, "maine call kar diya tha usse home se hi -"


	10. Ending

**_Flashback Scene:_**

_Tarika was at the office room doing the formalities necessary for taking Neha with them. She was still in a trance - she could not realize which is happening around her is reality or not! After completing those works she was about to go back to Neha's room - but just after turning around she stopped. She took out her phone - her eyes were moist - but it does not need a clear vision to dial the most habituated number quickly with her trembling fingers..._

_One... Two... Three..._

_Rigs are going on!_

"_Hello-_", _finally the awaited voice replied in a very low tone, "Baat kya hai? Tumne iss waqt phone kia – sab thik to hai na? Abhi thik hai? Tum – tumhe kuch hua to nahi na? Tum chup kyun ho? Hua kya hai?"_

_Tarika: Daya – wo – wo - main – mujhe –_

_Daya: Haan bolo na, kya hua hai? Koi problem hai? Main aa jaun?_

_Tarika: Nahi nahi – Sorry mera matlab hai, haan aa jao – par apna kaam khatam –_

_Daya: Par tumhari awaz se mujhe kuch thik nahi lag raha hai – tum please batao mujhe kya hua hai!_

_Tarika: Koi hai tumhare aas paas?_

_Daya: Nahi – main tumhara number dekhte hi bahar chala aya – hua kya hai Tarika? Please tell me –_

_Tarika: (broke into tears) Daya – wo – main uss home me – maine bataya tha na tumhe – Yahan mujhe ABHI – mera Abhi –_

_Daya: (deep fast breadth)…_

_Tarika: Tum sun rahe ho na Daya – humara Abhi – mila mujhe – Daya – wo – wo – zind—(could not complete – sob)_

_Daya: (pause)… (a completely different voice)W-wo thik hai? (sigh)_

_Tarika: (pause) Tum jaldi se ghar aa jao Daya –_

_Daya: Main 2 ghante me pahuch jaunga – tum – tum – sambhalke – usse – matlab – wo –_

_Tarika: Daya – tum aa jao – wo intezaar kar raha hai ek saal se - tum bas aa jao –_

_The call disconnected. Tarika wiped off her tears and made her way towards the room._

**_Flashback ends…_**

Tarika was going to open the door – when she was caught by her wrist –

Tarika looked at Abhi questioningly, Abhijeet averted his gaze from hers.

Abhijeet: (Very low tone) Usse pata hai?

Tarika: (loking directly at Abhijeet – deep straight tone) Tum mujhe kahan mili wo maine bataya – aur wo bhi ek CID officer hai Abhi – aur sab se badi baat wo DAYA hai –

Abhijeet did not utter a single word just lowered his head.

Few seconds later – the person entered – Abhijeet was sitting straight on his wheelchair – his face was expressionless except his eyes – those glittering eyes were able to speak thousands even when he remained silent like a grave!

Both of them were staring at each other – no one spoke a single word…

The few feet distance between the two seemed like thousands of miles…

Nt a word, not even a drop of tear… the whole room was silent like that before the storm! Tarika came near Abhijeet and took Abhimanyu from his arms – right at that moment the baby cried hard – that deadly silence broke into pieces! The two of them stirred out from their thoughts! "Chup – chup Abhi please - " Tarika was pacing up and down into the room and tried to calm him down, "Abhi dekho – dekho chup ho jao -"

The kid paused for a moment – he turned towards Daya – and thank GOD he identified his favourite figure and stopped.

Daya moved a little bit towards him – Abhijeet's heart beat became more and more faster –

Daya came there and stood just in front of Abhijeet. Their eyes were still not even blinking.

Daya: (Low deep tone) Itna - itna paraya bana diya hume?

Abhijeet immediately lowered his gaze.

Daya: Ek baar – Abhijeet – bas ek baar yehi keh dete ki tum zinda ho – Kaafi tha utna hi – Ek baar bhi tumne yeh nahi socha ki kya beetega hum par?

Abhijeet: Main janta hun Daya – (Abhijeet tried to hold his hand)

Daya: (jerking off his hand) Kya – kya jante ho tum, haan? Kuch nahi jante ho! Kabhi jeeye ho kisi apno ka maut ka bojh lekar!

Abhijeet instantly looked at him – his eyes were full of pain – just then – Daya, after looking at those hear wrenching gaze, immediately understood what he has said!

Daya: (now bending to him, tears were rolling down) Hum mar rahe the Abhi – har pal – har lamha –

This time Abhijeet did not reply – he just took him into a soothing hug – and let him shed all the tears he had stored since that day!

After a few moments they separated. Daya looked at Tarika who was still standing there with a teary smile on her face.

Daya smiled at her and spread his hand to take Abhimanyu – who willingly jumped into his open arms!

Abhijeet: (smile) Tujhe achche se pehchanta hai ye!

Daya: (trying to free his nose from little Abhi's grip) (unknowingly) Boss – tumhara hi beta hai!

The moment he heard that "Boss" from his mouth, he felt how much he was longing for this single word…

Smile spread on all the three faces!

Hours passed….

All of them gathered around the dining table. Daya already met our new family member – and as expected made a new friend!

Around the table, it was Daya and Neha at one side and Abhijeet and Tarika were at the opposite side.

Daya: Arre tu to bada intelligent hai!

Neha: So to main hun – aap koi aur riddle puchho na please?

Tarika: Neha – abhi uncle ko khane do – aur tumhe bi to bukh lagi hogi na – tum bhi shuru karo –

Daya: (to Abhijeet) main ye to nahi puchunga ke tumne kuch bataya kyu nahi – bas itna zaroor janna chahunga- ek baar bhi mann nahi kiya ke aake mil lu?

Abhijeet averted his gaze.

Neha: Wo to humesha karta tha uncle – aur tabhi to usne uss diary lekar ke baith jate they –

Abhijeet looked at Neha with shocked expression! Daya's eyes were filled with tears… Tarika pressed her hand on Ahijeet's hand.

Abhijeet: (almost self talk) Main kisi ki zindegi me aise bojh banna nahi chahta tha! Aur mujhe pata tha – tum logo ko agar yeh pata chalein to tum mujhe kabhi jane nahi donge – aur khud bhi iss aag me jal kar –

Tarika: (interrpting) Ek minute Abhi – tum – tum yeh sab kya bole jaa rahe ho tab se haan? Yeh bojh – wagera wagera –

Abhijeet: Aur nahi to kya? Ab to zindegi hi –

Tarika: (Strong) Dekho Abhi, tum kya soch rahe ho ye to mujhe nahi pata, Par jis Abhi ko main janti thi wo to kabhi maut se bhi nahi dare – aur tum zindegi se dar rahe ho? Aur rahi baat bojh bankar jeene ki – Abhi – main doctor hun, main samajhti hu ki tum CID officer to nahi ban paoge – par iska matlab yeh to nahi ki zindegi yehi khatam ho jaye?

Haan kuch kami hai, hum sab mein kuch na kuch kami hote hai – Kya tum nahi chahte ki Neha – humari beti bhi ekdin kuch banei – apna ek pehchan banaye? To phir?

Abhijeet looked at her with shock!

Tarika: (looking at Neha) Maa hun Neha ki, main chahti hu ki wo bhi ek doctor banein aur kayi sare zindegi ka ummeed bane –

Neha's eyes were now glistening…

Tarika: (to Abhijeet) Aur tum inspiration ho uski – pata hai Abhi – yaha kitne saare log hai jine rah dikhane ke liye bas kisi ka sahara chahiye – kitne sare bachche hai – jinke pas school jane ke liye bhi paisa nahi hai – ya phir kaam se fursat nahi! Zindegi me hum jisse gham samajhte hai na, shayad wo kuch bhi nahi –

Daya: Haan Abhi, Tarika sahi hai – tum kabhi yeh mat sochna ke tu ab kisi cheez ke liye quabil nahi raha – Abhijeet, sach to yeh hai ke zindegi ek bureau se kaafi bada hai! Tarika ko hi dekho – ab wo kaha wo forensic expert rahi? Phir bhi wo jeer ahi hai na?

Tarika: Aur believe me Abhi – kaafi shanti hai aise jeene mein! Zindegi itni si baat ke liye theherti nahi –

Abhijeet was all silent while he was listening keenly to their talks! Suddenly he felt an unknown sooth inside his heart! **Life is not so small - Nothing is ended. Nothing – a new sun will rise again – and he will live… He will live for them – for the world – which still needs him…**

**He looked at them finally and smiled – a smile of new hope, new determination to move along with life… **

**_A/N: Finally ended the story. No I could not include the romantic moments as I was requested, but I think you will manage with it. _**

**_From the starting of this story – the thing I wanted to say - I finally said those in this last chapter. Whenever we think, there is a dead end – there is not! If we are on this earth, we are needed…_**

**_LIVE AND LET LIVE…._**

**_With love,_**

**_Abhirikafan._**


End file.
